


It's a Glorified Leash

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anyways, Mom told me to get your uniforms all sorted out so you could at least pretend to be organized, but I can’t find any of your ties. Where did you put them?”</p>
<p>(Originally written for the prompt "Fashion.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Glorified Leash

“Knock knock,” Ruri called as she opened the door to her brother’s bedroom.

In the middle of a ring of books and papers, Shun sat on the floor with his laptop and a thermos of coffee. “Saying ‘knock knock’ while you barge in doesn’t count as knocking,” he said without looking up from the computer screen.

“Yeah, interesting.” Ruri waved one of her hands as if fanning the complaint away. It was an old argument for them. “Hey, where are your ties? I was folding the laundry–”

“You were doing laundry?” Shun asked, blunt disbelief in his voice.

“You were doing homework?” Ruri crossed her arms with a snort. “Anyways, Mom told me to get your uniforms all sorted out so you could at least pretend to be organized, but I can’t find any of your ties. Where did you put them?”

Shun shifted and reached for a paper. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Shun!” Ruri let out a huff of frustration.

He did remember. He remembered a hand grabbing his tie and pulling, forcing him to lean forward and down. He remembered his mouth meeting another, warm and demanding. He remembered Yuuto smiling.

With an ache in his neck, he remembered liking it, too.

Ruri tilted her head. “Shun? Why is your face turning–”

“Go away,” he said, leaning forward over his computer. “This paper is due tomorrow, so get out.” Ruri scowled and planted her feet wide as if to challenge him, but Shun reached for his phone. “I’ll call Mom and tell her you’re distracting me.”

“As if,” Ruri said, but when Shun opened his phone, she backpedaled quickly. “Oh, you big baby,” she said before pulling the door almost shut. “When you get done with that paper, you’d better find those ties!” she yelled through the gap before closing the door.

Shun sighed and considered his phone. A tie was part of the school uniform, so he would have to wear one to avoid getting in trouble. For the sake of his neck, he needed to talk to Yuuto soon.


End file.
